Para dulce La sangre es ideal
by InesUchiha
Summary: ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de haber nacido con esos gustos? Yo solamente quería darle un lugar a mi lado, que gobernara junto a mí en mi dulce imperio. Pero me despreció manchando la pureza de mi alma; el amor dejó de serlo para ser el rencor más profundo. Fue su decisión no la mía el estar a mi lado por las malas... Fui buena, él tiene el privilegio de hacerme llegar al infierno.
1. Escena Uno: Realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos (ya lo saben) son de Kishimoto que se ha empeñado a darnos infartos con su mundo de Naruto. La trama es totalmente mía, ya que solo a mí se me puede ocurrir tanta loquera junta.**

 **Bienvenidos sean todos los que se atrevan a pasar a leer este three-shot medio marihuano que ha salido de mi mente. Quiero advertirles que encontrarán un poco, o como lo consideren ustedes mientras van leyendo, de Ooc. Era necesario para la historia. Si aún así quieren seguir leyendo, les invito a que traigan un bote, cubeta o como le llamen en su país, a la mano para las que tienen estómago sensible. Con el género que puse ya se han de imaginar de qué va la historia.**

 **Gracias a MrsDarfoy, SamanthaBlack30 y a Ashabi por el apoyo que me han brindado en tan poco tiempo de conocerme. Las quiero mucho chicas, me han ayudado a crecer en la escritura y eso lo valoro con el corazón.**

 **Si sigues leyendo esto, te advierto que no haré caso de las criticas que hagas en mal plan porque te dije que el fic estaba bien marihuano xD ¡Se me olvidaba algo! Este fic lo hice para el cumple de Sakura xD Así que el 28 tiene su final.**

 **Nos leemos abajo^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Me podrían explicar qué fue lo que pasó aquí, señores?

—No lo sabemos aún, detective —me contestó sombrío uno de mis subordinados—. Lo que sí sabemos es la identidad de los occisos: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, un hombre que no está registrado con apellidos más que con el nombre de Sai —me dijo, checando el papel que traía en las manos—; y el último… Uchiha Sasuke.

—Déjenme ver si entendí: ¿Me están diciendo que en este domicilio asesinaron a cuatro personas de la manera más brutal posible y nadie se dio cuenta? —Era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—Me temo que sí entendió bien, señor. Yo le puedo explicar el porqué del éxito del asesino —buscó otras copias entre sus carpetas—: esta es una zona privada que cuenta con diez casas en total. Cada una de las familias recibió, misteriosamente, un paquete de viaje gratis. El viaje de salida era exactamente el día que encontraban en su correo los boletos. Existe un día de diferencia en la partida de cada familia a esas «vacaciones», pero todas coinciden en un solo punto, detective: Las familias tenían vuelo de regreso el día de hoy… La familia que habita esta casa se encuentra en terapia: fue demasiado traumático para los niños y los padres encontrar los cadáveres.

« _Si se le puede llamar cadáveres a la masa de sangre que se encontró»._

—¿Se podría ha…?

—¡Señor! —me interrumpieron—. Acaban de llamar de la comisaría para informarle que, a cinco cuadras de aquí, se reportó una queja sobre una casa que desde ayer hiede a animal muerto.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa; mi cerebro empezó a conectar todo, a pesar de no tener conexión alguna.

—¿Ya hay gente en el lugar? —pregunté con impaciencia.

—Sí, señor. —Hizo una mueca de vacilación—. Hay cinco cuerpos, todos femeninos… el mismo modus operando que con este caso. La diferencia es que aumentó una víctima.

 _«¿Qué coño estaba pasando?»._

 **~...~**

Cuando me llamaron para decirme que me encargara de ese caso, nunca me pasó por la mente que me enfrentaría a eso.

Por fuera, la casa parecía normal. Pero… Cuando atravesabas la puerta principal la pesadilla empezaba.

 _«Sangre»._

Había sangre por todos lados; no había ni un rincón en toda la casa que no estuviera lleno de ella. Lo peor era que, con los análisis de ADN, nos dimos cuenta de que la sangre era de las cuatro víctimas.

El primero en ser encontrado, si se le podía llamar así, fue el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto. Este había sido colgado del techo de la cocina con los brazos y piernas extendidas creando una gran "X", ya que el muchacho era alto. Según el forense, le hicieron comer ramen hirviendo mientras una máquina conectada a la electricidad jalaba sus extremidades poco a poco hasta desprenderlas por completo del cuerpo. Eso quería decir que solo la cabeza terminó sosteniéndolo al techo y también que le siguieron dando de comer hasta que su cabeza fue arrancada del tronco. El asesino se encargó de volver a colgar los restos del muchacho del techo.

La ironía era que Naruto murió por asfixia causada por los fideos que le obstruyeron el paso de oxígeno, logrando que se desesperara por el dolor y ahogo haciendo fuerza hasta decapitarse. Y digo ironía porque ese muchacho amaba el ramen.

—¿Están seguros de que no hay rastro alguno del asesino? —pregunté con voz fuerte al darle la espalda al cuerpo del muchacho.

—No, señor. Quienquiera que lo hizo, planeó todo de manera minuciosa. Contempló todos los errores o fallas que pudieran ocurrirle mientras hacía su tarea, porque todo está cubierto. Las cámaras de seguridad del fraccionamiento muestran el carro de Karin Uzumaki entrar y salir cada cuatro horas. Horas que intercalaba de una casa a otra —me informó—. De la misma manera sucedió en el fraccionamiento a donde se encontraron a las jóvenes.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de ellas? —Tenía curiosidad.

—Que a ellas las trataron como diosas a comparación de lo que hicieron con ellos. Aunque una fue decapitada, los forenses determinaron que solo eso fue lo que sufrió aparte de los piquetes en el brazo que sus compañeras y los mutilados de los chicos presentan.

—Muchas gracias por el reporte, Kabuto. Mantenme informado de todo lo que encuentren Orochimaru y Tsunade en medio de todo este desastre.

—Me retiro, señor —dijo, dándose la vuelta; al parecer algo le faltó comunicarme porque volvió sobre sus pasos—. En el segundo piso están los restos de Sai y Sasuke Uchiha. No han dejado que nadie toque nada hasta que usted mismo los vea.

A veces odiaba mi trabajo, y hoy era un día de esos.

—Bien, Kabuto. Gracias. —Asintió en respuesta y se fue.

Regresé mi atención al cuerpo colgante y temí lo que pudiera ver con los dos que faltaban, porque el cuerpo de Kakashi ya no existía. Fue al segundo occiso que vi después de Naruto; el hombre fue encontrado en la sala: a uno de los sillones el asesino le sacó el relleno y metió el cuerpo amarrado de Hatake cuando aún estaba con vida. El homicida trajo una boa de tres metros de largo y con una infinidad de hambre. Fue presa fácil el director Kakashi para esa serpiente, se supo que estaba vivo debido a una grabación que se encontró mostrando todo el proceso.

 _«Con dos cadáveres ya tengo suficiente para todo el año, por eso tampoco quiero ir a la otra casa»._

Decidí que ya era tiempo de pararme en esa zona de la casa que me faltaba supervisar. Así que, echándole una última mirada a lo que quedaba del rubio, partí al segundo piso con la fuerza de voluntad que mi padre me había heredado y con las ganas de terminar todo esto de una vez. Porque solo se entregarían los cuerpos a los familiares, ya que no había ningún indicio del asesino.

Subí las escaleras con lentitud evitando ver a la serpiente muerta en la sala. Mis agentes la habían exterminado, no ocupábamos ser comidos por una.

Sentí pasos a mi espalda; imaginé que era Chouji, ya que a él le había encargado esta zona en especial.

—¿Qué me tienes?

—Hay uno en el baño, Shikamaru. No tiene puerta, así que lo encontrarás rápido.

Era bueno que me advirtiera, en esta ocasión no habría sorpresas… Por supuesto que las hubo, sobre todo si el occiso había sido asesinado de una forma tan singular: lo habían hecho parte del mural de la pared. Los mosaicos formaban figuras de hombres y mujeres de cuerpo completo en distintas situaciones… El asesino quiso darle un lugar a muchacho. Pero no puso el cuerpo del joven en un agujero en la pared y ya. No. Lo acomodó por piezas, como si fuera un rompecabezas.

Una de sus manos estaba situada en donde iba la mano delicada de una mujer; no se notaría su presencia en ese lugar si lo vieras de frente, pero viéndolo pegando tu rostro en la pared, discernías que se exaltaban ciertos lugares en dicho mural. El homicida tuvo los días suficientes para dedicarle tiempo y precisión a su trabajo.

—¿Aquí tampoco hay huellas, las armas homicidas? ¿Algo que nos pueda decir quién carajos hizo todo esto?

—Lamento decirte que no, compañero. La única sospechosa sería una amiga de ellos que llevaba apenas dos años viviendo en la ciudad. Pero ella también fue una víctima brutalmente asesinada.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer, Chouji. Los padres de las víctimas desean los cuerpos de sus hijos a la de ya.

—Este no tiene padres.

—Los señores Uchiha ya dijeron que ellos se harían cargo de él; ya sabes gente rica que ya no quieren que los cuerpos de sus hijos sean manipulados por nosotros. Se exusan diciendo que ya tuvieron suficiente con lo que vivieron antes de morir como para no dejarlos descansar —informé, cansado.

—Entonces me apuraré a limpiar todo esto.

—¿Ninguno tiene cabeza?

—No. Todas las cabezas están en un lugar especial. En la planta baja —me dijo serio mientras quitaba las piezas de Sai de la pared.

—Iré por el que falta —farfullé. Me dijo en dónde se encontraba antes de que saliera del baño—. Gracias.

Saqué un cigarro de mi saco, ya no aguantaba las ganas de meterme nicotina en mi sistema. Ameritaba un poco de droga antes ver al que faltaba.

Caminé por el pasillo que quedaba a la derecha del baño cuando salías de ella y llegué a la puerta del fondo. Era la recamara de la pequeña niña de la familia. ¿Dónde estaba Uchiha? Acostado en la cama…

Claro estaba que un peluche de gallina negra estaba en el lugar donde iba su cabeza. En el pecho tenía una pequeña escritura:

 _ **Eres un cobarde. Un hombre de tu linaje**_

 _ **muy cobarde.**_

Al parecer fue el único que no sufrió: se encontró un tanque con mascarilla de anestesia general a un lado de la cama. Incluso su cuerpo fue puesto con la mayor delicadeza posible… Decapitado, pero no se podía negar lo evidente. Tantos años en este campo me han enseñado a saber cuándo son actos de amor, venganza, despecho, juego, etc.

—Tuviste suerte, amigo, los otros no pudieron decir lo mismo.

 **~…~**

Ya habían sacado todos los cuerpos de la casa, excepto las partes que estaba observando en esos momentos; a pesar de que me habían avisado de lo ocurrido en la otra casa, no podía salir de mi asombro por lo que vi en la de los chicos.

Me llamó la atención que no me fijé en algo importante: en el recibidor que había frente a la puerta principal se localizaba una mesa-centro de madera con las cabezas de las cuatro víctimas en ella.

Como dije anteriormente, mi trabajo me hacía ver cosas feas a diario y cada día era pero que el otro. No obstante, no sabía cómo clasificar esto… esto trascendía mi razonamiento.

 _«¿Qué pudieron haber hechos estás personas para que se vengaran de ellos de esta forma?»._

—Shikamaru —me llamaron con premura.

—¿Qué sucede, Temari? —pregunté desviando la mirada de la mesa—. Habla de una vez —exigí con el ceño fruncido; su rostro lleno de pánico me hizo preocupar.

—U-uno de los cuerpos, el de Ino Yamanaka, fue el único que permitieron revisar por los forenses —farfulló nerviosa—. Y se encontró algo en él...

Me acerqué a la jóven que no paraba de retorcer los dedos y de colocarse el cabello tras la oreja.

—Dime lo que encontraron, Temari. Estás acabando con mi paciencia. —Un suspiro ansioso salió de sus labios antes de que me respondiera.

—Bajo el seno de la occisa había un mensaje, como el que se encontró en el Uchiha. Sin embargo, este tenía una advertencia contra la policía —soltó con el temor reflejado en sus ojos aunque tratara de disimularlo, cosa que no le estaba saliendo bien.

—Temari...

—El mensaje decía: «Esto es solo el comienzo; aún no sacio todas mis fantasías».

El silencio gobernó por unos minutos, el mismo que fue roto por mí.

—Este mundo cada vez está más podrido —comenté con seriedad y derrota, observando, de nuevo, los gestos de pánico que cubrían los rostros de las víctimas.

Había algo que no me cuadraba, algo se me estaba pasando por alto y no encontraba lo que era. Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de los padres de las víctimas no querían dejar el cuerpo de sus hijos en nuestras manos, estaban obstruyendo nuestra investigación. Eran inconscientes al hacerlo, ¿no se daban cuenta que así podíamos llegar al homicida? No era suficiente con el cuerpo de la heredera de los Yamanaka. Los otros cuerpos podrían contener pistas del asesino.

Lo que me llamaba la atención es que dicho asesino había hecho todo muy aparatoso a la vista, como si quiesiera dar a notar que él estaba muy por encima de nosotros y su mensaje lo dejaba claro.

Y tenía que reconocer que por muy inteligente que siempre he sido en mi vida, puede llegar alguien a quitarte tu trono haciéndote saber de la forma más impactante que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar que todos estábamos en un peligro inminente y que solo tenía que esperar a que el golpe sucediera.

« _¿Será posible que pueda pasar este trago amargo? »._

Ese mensaje me dejó helado y pensante, después de analizarlo detalladamente.

—Te buscaré y prometo que te haré pagar por lo que hiciste en esta pequeña ciudad —susurré con voz agravada. Temari se limitó a estremecerse ante mis palabras.

Era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir aunque el miedo hiciera mella en todo mi ser.

* * *

 **¡FELICIDADES POR LLEGAR AQUÍ!**

 **Recuerda que es el capítulo uno... faltan dos más que están más marihuanos que este xD Sé que puedes encontrar parecido con Saw, pero no lo es. Esas películas son espectaculares, no tienen nada que ver con lo que he escrito, reconozco que no soy tan wow como otra gente que he leído xD**

 **Bueeeeno. Espero que la historia te agradara y que vomitaras. Nah, es mentira. Muchas gracias por leerme, te agradezco de corazón que llegaras hasta aquí.**

 **El Siguiente capítulo será publicado el 26 de Marzo.**


	2. Escena Dos: Sacrificio

**Muy bien les traigo la segunda parte del three-shot. antes que nada quiero agradecer a Ashabi por betear esta historia, mi XVñera favorita te quiero mucho.**

 **También agradezco esas sesenta visitas y los tres follows, no los esperaba por el tipo de historia que estoy manejando pensé que no llegaría a las diez visitas ni a un mísero follow xD Han calentado mi corazoncito de Slytherin.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: tengan a la mano un bote de basura para que puedan vomitar las personas que tengan estómago sensible a la mención y descripción de escenas con mucha sangre.**

 **Los dejo leer:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

« _¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?_ ».

Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar dándome cuenta de que estaba amarrado a una silla, con los pies sujetos a las patas, las manos colocadas sobre los reposabrazos dando lugar a que, con una intravenosa, bombeara mi sangre a una pequeña bolsa desde mi brazo, como las que te ponen en los hospitales cuando haces donación, es que estaba con los chicos cenando en la casa de Naruto; festejábamos la graduación.

« _¡Al fin habían terminado todos con la tortura de la universidad!_ ».

Esos niños eran mi adoración, se merecían la fiesta que les había organizado. Sin embargo, todo festejo se volvió turbio cuando el primero en caer desmayado fue Sai. Estábamos en gran comer, compartiendo anécdotas y riendo. Claro estaba que yo solo sonreía bajo la máscara disfrutando de ver a los muchachos liberados de toda tensión: era su noche.

Sai se desplomó sobre su plato de un momento a otro; lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que estaba tan ebrio que ya no pudo aguantar. Pero eso quedó descartado cuando el siguiente en caer fue Naruto, quien venía de la concina con otra botella de vino en la mano. El ruido que hizo la botella al impactar con el piso fue desconcertante.

« _¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Están todos borrachos?_ ».

Y así, poco a poco, fueron impactando contra el piso los niños que consideraba mis hijos… Cuando fui el siguiente solo pude ver al responsable de todo eso dirigirme una sonrisa llena de maldad, era lo único que se veía ya que traía antifaz, mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose de mí. Lo último que vi antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que se estaba quitando dicho antifaz… no llegué a observar su rostro.

—Por Dios… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunté al aire, observando el cuarto en el que me encontraba— ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡Quién quiera que seas, más te vale sacarme de aquí!

« _Silencio. El más puro y cruel silencio_ ».

—¡No me ignores, maldita sea! —Me estaba empezando a desesperar, pues veía que la maquina seguía succionando mi sangre y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir las repercusiones de estar siendo desangrado.

Aunque me llegó una duda enorme... Si estaba en un cuarto iluminado con poca luz, amarrado a una silla, con mis extremidades entumidas… ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Los muchachos estaban conmigo?

No tenía idea alguna y me frustraba toda la situación. Ya no pude seguir esperando respuestas que sabía que no iba a obtener y caí en la impotencia de saberme en una situación que no tenía pinta de nada bueno, que no auguraba más que muerte. Me dejé llevar por esos sentimientos provocando que me agitara en la silla; me estaba haciendo daño en las manos y la aguja que tenía en el brazo, por el movimiento brusco, me lastimaba la vena a tal grado que la sentía enterrarse más y desgarrar.

No fue una idea muy buena porque la sangre empezó a fluir con más fuerza y la piel se me empezó a poner morada en esa parte. Estaba completamente seguro de que no faltaba nada para que perdiera, otra vez, la inconciencia y era lo que menos quería.

No obstante, la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba se abrió con una lentitud haciendo un ruidito chirriante… tenebroso. A pesar de la luz que había en la habitación, no alcanzaba a ver al ser que había abierto la puerta.

—Sí que eres idiota, Kakashi. —Escuché una voz provenir desde la oscuridad; puse atención tratando de reconocerla, no pude— ¿Quién en su sano juicio, viendo que tiene una enorme aguja en el brazo, se movería sin importarle morir?

Me limité a aparentar tranquilidad, cosa que no sentía, y levanté una ceja en pose desafiante. No le iba a mostrar cuán asustado estaba, prácticamente estaba a la deriva.

—¿No hablas? —soltó con una pequeña risa. _‹‹¿Quién eres?››_ —. Ahora resulta que no hablas cuando se nota que lo quieres es morir, Hatake. Dígame algo, profesor… ¿Quiere jugar por su vida o quiere morir de una vez?

Las palabras de esa persona me habían dejado helado. Ya había aceptado que iba a dormir, pero no pensé que mi secuestrador fuera alguien tan enfermo como para proponerme jugar en un momento de vida o muerte.

—Ya sé que tiene muchas dudas que serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. Porque siendo sinceros, la vida es mucho mejor cuando tiene drama. —Se quedó callado unos segundos antes de impactar la palma de su mano sobre su frente— ¡Pero qué mal estoy! Sí tú y tus adorables niños no van a durar mucho tiempo vivos —dijo con burla desmedida—. ¡Qué empiece el juego, señores!

Agradecí al dios de turno que me hizo naufragar en el mar de la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **~…~**

 **.**

—¿Dónde están todos?

Mi voz hacía eco entre las cuatro paredes. No negué que me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de abrir los ojos y encontrarme sentado en el piso frente a una ventana enorme y con una aguja —odiaba esas cosas—, atravesando mi vena de forma dolorosa.

Ya me había cansado de gritar, de maldecir a todo el mundo porque tenía hambre, mis tripas me estaban reclamando la falta de ingesta y el brazo me dolía horrores.

—'ttebayo. Creo que me volveré loco sino llega alguien a explicarme lo que está pasando.

 **.**

 **~…~**

 **.**

« _Corre, corre, corre_ ».

Me repetía la mente mientras mi respiración se agitaba más por el esfuerzo. Estaba tratando de bajar las escaleras, pero era algo muy difícil con un pie torcido y con el muslo con una herida grande.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Por aquí! —escuché su tierna voz y me dolía saber que pronto nuestras vidas serían arrancadas.

« _Si hubiera hablado cuando tuve tiempo, hubiera podido morir sabiendo que Sakura había sido mía en todos los sentidos_ ».

Pero no. Estábamos encerrados en una casa enorme, secuestrados por un enfermo que nos había dicho por bocina que teníamos una hora para encontrar las llaves que habrían todas las puertas y ventas de la casa antes de que empezara la cacería.

Las reglas eran simples: vive encontrando las llaves antes de la hora o muere como un vil animal en manos de su cazador.

« _Ya pasó la hora_ ».

El primer grito que llegó a mis oídos fue el de Sakura pidiéndome ayuda, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. No me había topado con ninguna de las muchachas y me imaginaba lo peor.

—¡Dime dónde estás! —grité una vez bajé de las escaleras.

No volví a escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, un fuerte grito retumbo por toda la casa y se hizo el silencio. Ese grito me había erizado la piel… Kakashi. Fue de Kakashi ese lamento. Llegó del segundo piso e iba a ayudarlo cuando una mano se posó con fuerza en mis hombros.

Volteé esperando lo peor y me encontré con Sai… con lo que quedaba de él. Tenía su dedo índice en la boca diciéndome que no hiciera ruido, pero eso no era lo que me dejó impactado: su cara estaba desfigurada. Tenía sus labios cocidos, las mejillas tenían tres heridas horizontales simulando bigotes de conejo y su ojos… solo tenía uno. La sangre que salía del hueco donde se supone que iba el ojo, bañaba la mitad de su cara.

—Estamos jodidos. —dije con la mirada desorbitada.

Él solo se limitó a asentir. Claro, no podía hablar.

 **.**

 **~…~**

 **.**

Sollozaba con fuerza tratado de esconderme. Todo era una horrenda pesadilla.

—Oh… Sakura… Hinata… —me lamentaba al recordar cómo había encontrado sus cuerpos: mutilados.

La primera estaba con el estómago pegado a la superficie de una mesa de madera con solo ropa interior puesta, pero sus manos y pies estaban amarrados hacia atrás, su cabeza había sido atravesada por un tubo que tenía un pico en uno de sus extremos, su cabello había sido rapado dándole un toque más macabro. Ella no era contorsionista por lo que se notaba que sus miembros fueron dislocados; era obvio que lo que le dio fin a su alma fue el tubo de metal. Sus ojos, sus bellas esmeraldas se encontraban colgando de sus cuencas; tenía la boca abierta… Sí, su boca era lo que conectaba con el cadáver de Hinata. Ésta fue desnudada por completo y, su cuerpo, puesto de pie frente al de Sakura; uno de sus senos fue cortado por los costados hasta que pudiera entrar por completo a la boca dislocada de Haruno, su otro seno y frente estaban ilesos. En cambio, su espalda… —Otro sollozo se escapó de mi garganta—; la piel de su espalda había sido removida con un bisturí dejando todos sus tejidos al aire hasta el inicio de sus glúteos. La pequeña capa de grasa que cubría su columna ya no estaba. A ella la atravesaba otro tubo metálico que fue colocado desde su intimidad saliendo por la cabeza, aunque el cabello cubría la salida del metal. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si hiciera una mueca de placer.

A simple vista pareciera que las dos estaban disfrutando de sexo sadomasoquista, ya que de frente no se notaba nada raro. Cuando llegabas a la altura de las dos era cuando veías con consternación lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Para alguien que hubiera estudiado forense esa imagen hubiera sido de admirar y analizar con tiempo. Sin embargo, para mí era un sinónimo de que cada vez faltaba menos para mi muerte.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que anoche estábamos celebrando nuestro fin de curso en la casa de Naruto y hoy nos encontramos en esta carnicería.

Mi voluntad decayó al encontrar otro bulto en el pasillo. La luz que entraba de la ventana me hizo saber quién era.

—¡Karin! —Me acerqué llorando a ella, pensando que estaba muerta.

La estreché entre mis brazos no importándome que lo suyos se desprendieran al hacerlo. No ahogué el llanto y desconsolación que me envolvió al sentirla respirar con esfuerzo. Seguía con vida, pero esta no tardaba en huir. Mejor para ella, ya no tendría que sufrir más el terror.

—I…no —me susurró en el oído—. Cui..dado con el…ell…

Un ataque de tos la azotó con fuerza y yo solo pude sostenerla contra mi pecho sabiendo que estaba en las últimas.

—Ino… Por favor…

Sabía lo que me pedía pero me negaba a hacerlo, era cruel de mi parte negarle lo que habíamos acordado cuando nos vimos en la cocina buscando las llaves.

—No, zanahoria. Me es imposible hacerlo —sollocé con dolor.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó e hizo un arco hacia atrás, nuestros ojos se conectaron y los suyos se abrieron con asombro.

—Ojalá te pudras en el infierno… —murmuró con fluidez. Su corazón había dejado de latir.

Sin embargo, no supe a quién se había dirigido sus palabras. De repente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Puse atención en la mirada vacía de Karin, me acerqué a ellos notando algo raro. Estaban reflejando algo.

« _¿Qué es eso?_ ».

Se me hacía difícil distinguir…

« _Oh por Dios_ ».

Apreté el agarré que tenía sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja no despegando mi mirada de sus ojos. Si no estaba alucinando, había alguien acuclillado a mí lado, pero a una distancia que no me hacía sentirlo. Empecé a temblar a rogar despertar; me empeñaba a seguir creyendo que estaba dormida. Una estruendosa carcajada fue mi respuesta.

—Es demasiado estúpido clamar por algo que desde un principio se te negó, cerda.

—Tú… pe-ero, pero… —Las lágrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas; la sorpresa marcaba mis facciones.

—Me aburres, ¿sabes? Siempre lo hiciste.

No pude contestar por el tremendo jalón de cabello que me dio. Solté el cuerpo de Karin y llevé mis manos a la cabeza tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunté—. ¡Somos tu familia!

—A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que deseas.

Hizo más fuerza en el agarre y tarde me di cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¡NO LO HAG…!

 **.**

 **~…~**

 **.**

Su cabeza junto a sus antebrazos rodaron por el suelo al aventarlos. Su largo cabello rubio, que se estaba tiñendo de rojo, se esparcía por donde pasaba.

—Lo que uno tiene que hacer por sus gustos —dije con la voz enronquecida por la excitación.

Ya había acabado con todas y fui misericordioso en los actos, aunque no quiere decir que fui menos artístico. Me fascino el arte que creé con los cuerpos de Ten-Ten a quien había metido en una pecera de dos metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho llena de ácido, oír sus gritos cuando iba metiendo su cuerpo poco a poco me había llevado a otro nivel que lamenté cuando su cabeza se desintegró dejando un silencio aburrido; el cuerpo de Sakura y Hinata fueron mis segundos favoritos. Ellas tres fueron las que encontré… Me había adelantado en la cacería cuando apenas llevaban media hora buscando las llaves. Las otras dos fueron muy monótonas, cualquiera podía quitar brazos y cortar cabezas, pero nadie podía crear un bello arte como yo.

« _No me resistir la tentación de crear algo magnífico con paciencia y dedicación_ ».

—Los hombres no correrán con la misma suerte.

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo ^^ Lo sé, lo sé estoy medio loca, pero sin locos no hay historia xD**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. El siguiente capítulo será para el 28 de este mes que el cumple de Sakura.**

 **Nos leemos el martes con el final de esta mini historia.**


	3. Escena Tres: Placer

**¡Feliz día a la Waifuuuuuu!**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a ustedes por esos 155 views, siete follows, dos favoritos, un review y los comentarios que me han hecho por face en aceptación a este fic. *-* Realmente solo esperaba que mis dos Betas leyeran mi loquera xD**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, lectores, que me llenan mi corazón Slytherin.**

 **Gracias a MrsDarfoy y Ashabi por el apoyo incondicional que me dan... Las amo con todo mi corazón.**

 **Buuuueno, pues les traigo la tercera y última parte de este fic especial de Sakura *-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mis largas hebras rosas caían como cascadas por la espalda mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente. Estaba recostada en la ventana con el antebrazo izquierdo sobre el alfeizar de esta; el codo derecho lo tenía en la orilla y mi mentón recargado en la palma derecha, llevaba un vestido negro.

‹‹ _El chiste se cuenta sol››._

Si me veían de frente podrían notar la sonrisa de complacencia que coronaba mis labios, iluminando mi pálido rostro.

Había un plato hondo lleno de caramelos macizos de diferentes colores: rojo, verde, café, violeta, amarillo, negro, gris, naranja y azul marino.

Era tan vitalizante poder respirar el aire puro del mar, más cuando era después de trabajar tan arduamente para que todo saliera bien. Todo había salido tan perfecto, ahora agradecía haber tenido una hermana gemela; mis padres fueron unos idiotas al pensar que yo aceptaría que alguien más compartiera conmigo lo que tanto trabajo me había costado engrandecer. Maldije el haber matado a mis progenitores sin haberles sacado esa información tan importante.

Me dediqué a seguir sus pasos todo ese tiempo; me enteré que ella acababa de llegar a ese pueblo, que se estaba convirtiendo en una ciudad, Konoha. Saqué provecho del poco tiempo que llevaba ella ahí para dar un buen golpe; sirvió mucho a mi favor que compartiéramos el primer nombre: Sakura. El apellido era irrelevante ella es Haruno, yo era Cooper desde que me casé con el anciano que solo me duró tres meses; no tardaba en recibir una notificación del deceso de mi hermanita.

Sin embargo, la desgracia llegó a mí: me había enamorado. Aunque eso no evitó que sacara jugo de todo lo que habían provocado mis padres con ese estúpido testamento.

—Ha salido todo tal y como esperaba, hasta puedo decir que el resultado final superó mis expectativas. —dije con voz aniñada; empujando esos malos recuerdos a lo profundo de mi mente.

‹‹ _Tan falsa como siempre››._

Estiré la mano izquierda y, sin ver, tomé un dulce, encerrándolo en mi puño. Puse una mano a la altura de la cara y sostuve el caramelo entre la punta de mis dedos índice y pulgar.

‹‹ _Naranja››._

—No eres mi sabor predilecto, pero eso no quita que sepas delicioso ―susurré antes de metérmelo en la boca.

Un gemido de placer salió de mis labios cuando la golosina hizo contacto con mis papilas gustativas. Tenía más de dos años que no probaba algo tan delicioso como eso; el trabajo al que me dedicaba no era fácil, tenía que trabajar muy bien la materia prima para poder gozar del producto terminado. Lo único malo era que no ganaba dinero, aunque sí ganaba otras cosas.

—Perfecto. Un sabor irresistible —dejé salir entre jadeos de placer—. Lástima que seas limitado, igual que los otros sabores.

‹‹ _Padezco un tipo de filia que combina el deseo sexual con el placer de comer… pero no es comer cualquier cosa. No, señor. Es de comer algo más 'exótico'››._

Seguí degustando el caramelo hasta llegar a mi parte favorita: el relleno. La cosa por la cual había puesto tanto empeño por conseguir los dos años que estuve en ese pueblo insulso, pero con una gama exquisita de material. El relleno era de consistencia espesa, sin colorantes e insulsos saborizantes. No. Era la esencia misma del sabor que no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía cada vez que mi lengua hacía contacto con el relleno de estos dulces.

Tuve que llevar una mano a mi centro, por debajo de la falda y bragas, para poder estimular mi botoncito, que clamaba por atención. Recargué más el cuerpo en el alfeizar.

‹‹ _Ya había dicho que mi apetito sexual aumentaba cuando comía estos dulces, ¿no? ››._

—Oh… Carajo —gemí cuando presioné con fuerza mi clítoris; mi mandíbula se cerró de golpe haciendo que las muelas atraparan el dulce logrando que saliera más relleno—. ¡Por Dios!

Moví más rápido los dedos, índice y corazón, sobre mi punto de placer, con la otra mano busqué desesperada otro caramelo, uno azul marino y lo metí a mi boca.

Estaba extasiada. Separé un poco más las piernas para poder colar en mi cavidad húmeda los dedos que antes habían estado jugando con mi botón de encanto y embestir con fuerza. Con el pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas. Estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía cerca. Pero faltaba algo, así que volví a sumergir mi mano libre en el plato hondo en busca de otra pastilla azul marino.

Al fin obtuve el orgasmo deseado cuando el relleno de ese nuevo caramelo se combinó con el restante de los anteriores.

—¡Sí! ¡Puta madre, sí!

Me derrumbé sobre la ventana quedando colgada de esta, pero no pude resistir el peso en las piernas y acabé deslizando por toda la pared hasta chocar con el suelo frío.

—No me arrepiento de nada si siempre obtengo estos resultados —jadeé tratando de recomponerme—. Lo malo es que ya no tengo con quién hacer coartada, la bastarda está muerta. Tendré que ser cuidadosa la próxima vez.

Mis ojos estaban dilatados por la lujuria y una sonrisa macabra adornaba mi rostro.

—Lo lamento Uchiha, si hubieras sido más valiente y no te hubieras acobardado al no decirme lo que tanto deseaba escuchar de tus labios, estuvieras ahorita conmigo disfrutando de la delicia que me provocaste… —Descansé la cabeza en el piso inclinando mi cuerpo—. Al fin y al cabo, para dulces, la sangre es ideal. Y más, si la conseguiste con tus propias manos.

Solté una carcajada burlona, arrogante, mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la cara de idiotas de mis donantes… voluntarios.

 ** _..._**

‹‹— _¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Dijiste que éramos parte de tu familia!_ — _gritó con fuerza y desesperación_ —. _¡Me enamoré de ti, carajo! ¡De lo que aparentabas ser! Fui un tonto, tuve que haber escuchado la voz de Kakashi cuando me insinuó con más máscaras que las que él utilizaba._ — _Claro, hombre. Cuando te dijo eso ya había usurpado el lugar de mi hermana—. Pero no hice caso alguno, me dejé llevar por tu fachada de inocencia._

 _Ninguna de las muertes que acababa de cometer me habían costado tanto trabajo como esta. Relamente me había llegado a enamorar de él... Pero es tan curioso como algo tan bello y puro como el amor puede volverse algo turbio y malvado como el odio._

 _Ese hombre me había rechazado las mil y un veces que me le declaré atreviéndose a dejarme en ridículo y humillación cada vez que lo hacía. Nunca entendí cómo mi hermana soportó sus desplantes._ _¿Se había enamorado de mí? ¡Por favor! Siempre dejó claro que yo era un cero a la izquierda para él. Pero ahí iba yo a rebajarme, a rogarle por un poco de amor._ _Esa era la razón por la que había tardado en matarlos: me había enamorado estúpidamente de una de mis víctimas._

 _¡Estuve dispuesta a darle mi vida a entera, a matar a quien sea con tal de complacerlo! Sin embargo, él no entendió mi amor reverente. Incluso en esos momentos que le confesé la verdad y que me había propuesto a no matarlo para irnos lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conociera. Le propuse aventurarnos por el mundo mientras jugábamos y buscábamos ricos donantes._

 _«Creo que debo aprender que el amor no es para mí»._

 _—¡Estás imbécil si crees que voy a darle mi amor a una enferma como tú!_

 _—Sasuke-kun, escúchame por favor. Sé que no es fácil de comprender, pero si me dejas podemos ser muy felices. A esos estorbos los olvidarás con el tiempo —dije refiriéndome a los chicos y a Kakashi—; tendré toda la paciencia para darte tu luto._

 _Lo escuché soltar una carcajada amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _—Eres un loca de remate, créeme cuando te digo que maldigo el día que nos conocimos. ¡Te odio! Eres tan repugnante que me da asco el solo verte parada frente a mí escuchando las incoherencias que salen de tu boca._

 _«Suficiente. Ya no más»._

 _Bajé la cabeza haciendo que mi cabello cubriera mi cara._

—¿Es tu decisión definitiva? —pregunté en un murmullo quedo.

 _—Sí —respondió él sin vacilar._

 _—Fue un placer haberte amado, pero fue aun mejor haberte odiado._

 _Eliminé el espacio que había entre los dos dos para darle un beso de despedida, un beso que decía todo lo que sentía por él, fue uno hambriento que anhelaba saciarse por completo sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Se dejó llevar... Más no demoré mi cometido: enterré la jeringa con el líquido para dormir. Forcejeamos un poco cuando se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En sus venas ya corría lo que lo haría caer perdido en los brazos de morfeo._

 _Al tenerlo desmayado lo acomodé mejor en la cama y puse en su rostro la mascarilla de la anestesia. Cuando estuvo listo, tomé la jeringa que antes había usado y jalé del mango para llenarla de aire._

 _No hay que ser genios para deducir lo que hice: lleve la jeringa a su vena maltratada del brazo y, con dolor combinado con resentimiento, terminé con la vida de aquel que me hizo amar por primera y última vez en la vida._

 _—Nos vemos en el infierno, Sasuke-kun_ _—terminé besando sus labios_ _»._

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé xD Fue demasiado loco todo esto, mi mente pedía por plasmarlo y publicarlo.**

 **Aclaro los colores para los que no pudieron entender:**

 **Rojo: Karin.**

 **Verde: Hermana de Sakura.**

 **Café: Ten-Ten.**

 **Violeta: Hinata.**

 **Amarillo: Ino.**

 **Negro: Sai.**

 **Gris: Kakashi.**

 **Naranja: Naruto.**

 **Azul Marino: Sasuke.**

 **Puede y reciba críticas xD me las espero. Aunque de una vez digo que les advertí que la historia iba a estar muy dragada, yo no me drogo, pero mi mente se empeña en hacer pensar a la gente que sí xD**

 **Gracias por el apoyo... ¡Nos leemos en otra historia! O si quieren, pueden entrar a los otros dos one-shot que tengo de nuestra bella pareja: SasuSaku.**

 **Besos de mi parte ;)**

 **P.D: si encuentran un error me avisan, por favor.**


End file.
